Além da Imaginação
by Marcelocrs
Summary: Em um mundo onde acredita-se que sonhos são passagens para um mundo alternativo no qual não se tem noção dos perigos e aventuras que serão encontradas, dois rapazes garotos se vêem ligados ao um destino que poderia ser a salvação de suas vidas e ao mesmo tempo tendo que conviver com o mundo normal sendo isso uma tarefa difícil pois nenhum deles e muito sociável.


Sonhos... O que são sonhos? Dizem que sonhos são flashes que seu cérebro guarda.

Eu não penso dessa maneira, creio que sonhos são mundos, mundos de imaginações que você cria apenas para você, um lugar que você possa amar, um lugar para poder voltar.

Era isso o que achava...

Era Outono, as folhas das arvores inundavam o pátio do colégio em conjunto com o forte vento que soprava aquela calma manhã.

Era Apenas mais um dia tedioso como de costume, os mesmos falsos sorrisos estampados na cara dos outros, era apenas mais um dia comum.

Estávamos no Inicio do ano letivo e assim como todo ano fomos designados a conferir nossas respectivas salas.

Katsuragi Graan – Sala 2B – Terceiro Andar.

Novamente assim como o ano passado, eu estava numa sala totalmente desconhecida e não conhecia ninguém ali, Já era de se esperar, pois eu não era a pessoa mais sociável no mundo.

Eu era conhecido como o Estranho dos Estranhos, ninguém se aproximava de mim nem para pedir algum material escolar emprestado, já era de costume.

Minha cadeira na sala de aula era novamente a ultima no canto direito virado para a janela, era onde ficava os "viajantes temporais" assim como eu, que acredita ter apenas um mundo privado da janela para fora, no vasto céu azul, até ser acordado pelos resmungos do professor.

??? – Katsuragi-kun, Já está na hora de refeição, você quer vir comigo até a cantina comprar algo?

Makise Yuuko, 15 anos, uma linda garota que sentava na cadeira a minha frente, tinha longos cabelos pretos, olhos azuis como um vasto céu e um pequeno colar de sino que produzia um calmo som, sua voz era fina e calma.

Nunca achei que uma pessoa como ela falaria comigo, será que ainda estou sonhando?

Abri meus olhos lentamente e olhei envolta da sala.

Os demais alunos riam e caminhavam em grupos a caminho do refeitório, outros ao corredor e outros ao pátio no primeiro andar, todos tinham um lugar em que gostavam de ir para olhar e pensar, comer e conversar, basicamente um lugar para amar, mas eu apenas gostaria de fechar os olhos e hibernar até algo diferente acontecesse em minha vida.

Foi quando percebi que, hoje algo diferente aconteceu, Makise Yuuko ainda estava parada ao meu lado com um rosto pensativo com quem procurasse uma resposta.

Katsuragi Graan – Hãm?! Por quê?

Makise Yuuko – Por que você está aqui sozinho enquanto todos os outros estão indo se divertir..

Katsuragi Graan – Por tanto tempo foi assim, que já nem me lembro mais qual foi a ultima vez que alguém me convidou para comermos juntos, tudo bem eu vou com você.

Makise Yuuko – Aaah! Que bom Katsuragi-kun...

Ela puxou a minha mão e correu em direção à porta da sala, seus longos cabelos iam deixando um rastro aromático pelo ar, sua mão era pequena a macia como um ursinho de pelúcia.

Ela me levou até o ultimo andar, na qual havia varias mesas bloqueando a passagem para a janela do terraço e era proibido qual quer estudante de ir ao terraço sem conhecimento de um superior.

Ela largou a minha mão, subiu encima das mesas e tirou da sua mochila uma chave de fenda na qual usou algumas táticas pessoais para abrir a janela.

Eu a segui e quando menos percebi estávamos no terraço da escola.

Makise Yuuko – Não gostas daqui, Katsuragi-kun?

Katsuragi Graan – Não, está ótimo.

Makise Yuuko – Você tem algum lugar favorito?

Katsuragi Graan – Meus sonhos.

Makise Yuuko – Sonhos são tão... Tristes.

Katsuragi Graan – Por que o acha tristes?

Makise Yuuko – Você vive a felicidade de um sonho, um mundo apenas seu só para acordar e ver que nada daquilo era real, eu tenho medo.

Sua expressão mudou drasticamente para um sorriso despreocupado, tirou uma sacola de doces da sua mochila e me ofereceu uns.

Alguns minutos mais tarde o sino para o próximo horário toca.

Makise Yuuko - Vamos para sala Katsuragi-kun!

Estavamos a caminho da sala quando vejo ao fim do corredor uma silhueta familiar como se já tivesse visto antes, minha cabeça começou a rodar atrás de informações, mas não tive muito tempo para pensar, Makise já estava me puxando para dentro da sala de aula.

Ao começar a aula de Inglês o professor faz a apresentação de um aluno transferido, por mais que eu não quisesse era o mesmo que tinha visto ao fim do corredor, tentei procurar de novo em meu banco de dados cerebral. Porém tudo que consegui foi apenas uma dor de cabeça.

Yahiro-sensei – Turma temos um novo companheiro de turma o Sr. Yadomi Rito.

Yadomi Rito – Será um Prazer passar este ano com vocês, espero que tomem conta de mim.

Sem dúvidas eu tinha alguma lembrança relacionada a ele, porém não consegui me lembrar de onde. Aula vai e aula vem até que toca o final da ultima aula, ao me levantar sinto com se alguém estivesse me observando, ao olha para frente vejo Yadomi me olhando com uma cara estranha, neste mesmo momento Makise vem em minha direção perguntar se gostaria de acompanhar ela ate o caminho de casa, sabia que ela estava tentando ser gentil e me fazer mais sociável, mas não tinha razões pra ela fazer isso queria saber mais a fundo o motivo e aceitei.

Quando estava passando pela porta da sala, Yadomi disse algo que não consegui ouvir, apenas lembro-me de ter visto seus lábios mexerem a tentar expressar uma palavra, logo pensei em várias palavras, seria olá? Adeus? Até? Ou até mesmo Te odeio? Não consegui decifrar, e fiquei parte da descida do andar da minha turma até o jardim pensando o que poderia ter sido.

Makise Yuuko – O que foi, Katsuragi-kun? está com uma expressão pensativa e silêncioso, como se estivesse pensando em algo.

Katsuragi Graan – Não é nada, apenas estava observando e pensando em possiveis motivos para você está sendo tão gentil comigo...

Makise Yuuko – Eu sou assim, você não tem muitos amigos, por algum motivo me sinto incomodada por você ser sempre solitário, assim como eu era.

Katsuragi Graan – Eu acho que sempre foi parte de mim ser assim, mas agradeço por querer me ajudar.

Naquele momento eu só queria ter palavras para agradecer o que ela estava tentando fazer por mim mesmo eu não sabendo se era ruim ou bom ela tentar isso, acho que sempre fui mais complexo do que o pensamento das pessoas poderiam ver, acho que o fato de eu estar sempre na minha vinha a ser deu pensar que o mundo funcionava de uma maneira não simples e que todos levavam eu achava que poderia ser diferente eu poderia tentar fazer meu destino e me sentia incompreendido pelas pessoas.

Ao chegar a minha porta, Makise se despediu e eu entrei, mas com o pensamento ainda no que o Yadomi poderia ter me falado, fui tentar descansar um pouco, foi quando entrei no meu mundo dos sonhos e comecei a lembrar de alguns fatos, como se já tivesse visto algo parecido com esse meu dia na escola, poderia ser uma visão futuristica? Será que eu sou um "mercenário" do tempo? acho que não, logo pensei que poderia ser apenas um dejavu.

Mal sabia eu, que aquilo não era um dejavu e não sabia o que eu teria de enfrentar


End file.
